Love and Peace
|Release= October 7th, 2015. }} Love and Peace is the 2nd ending song of the Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime series. Lyrics Japanese 空　駆け巡る船に　jump on 合言葉は(So!)秘密の場所で キミはもう1人じゃないよ ボクはぎゅっとキミの手を掴み 広がりゆく奇跡に　teardrop 幻想的な世界の扉 大切なモノ無くし 眠れぬ夜に　star cruise 全てが変わっていくよ (Let’s go to wonderland!) It’s time to fly! 夢見た未来の その先の世界へ wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow 僕ら旅立とう まだ誰も知らない 場所を目指して飛べ wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow ここからさぁ　Love & Peace!! Worries, troubles? no problem! Tell me what you got in your mind We so aight top and bottom Just nod your head and smile How you like it up in the sky It’s alright to kiss the stars You and me we so free like a butterfly ずっと探し続けてた　Love & Peace きっかけを待ってたけど 紡いでゆこう　new adventure story 「ちょっと怖いくらいがいい」 そう君が笑うから 僕らは変わっていける (Ride on the shooting stars!) It’s time to fly! 守られるよりも 守ることの強さ wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow 教えてくれたキミ 輝く軌跡を描こう　僕たちと wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow 追いかけて　Love & Peace!! Jump and fly To the place you wanna be And just say wow I don’t need no compass or map Beat goes on till you see the sunset Heart too hot (hot) Come and hold ma hands brother Dreams, love, passion hotter Come and make it greater 痛みさえも霞んでいく 長い夜が来ても 信じていて Cuz you can fly! 手離せぬ願いを 流した涙を Soon you will see those pains have made you stronger Hang on and be yourself! It’s time to fly! 夢見た未来の その先の世界へ wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow 僕ら旅立とう まだ誰も知らない 場所を目指して飛べ wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow ここからさぁ　Love & Peace!! wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow ここから　Love & Peace!! Romanized Sora kake meguru fune ni　jump on Aikotoba wa (So! ) Himitsu no basho de Kimi wa mou 1ri janai yo Boku wa gyutto kimi no te wo tsukami Hirogari yuku kiseki niteardrop Gensoutekina sekai no tobira Taisetsunamono nakushi Nemurenuyoru ni star cruise Subete ga kawatte iku yo (Let’s go to wonderland!) It’s time to fly! Yumemita mirai no Sonosaki no sekai e wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Bokura tabidatou Mada daremoshiranai Basho wo mezashite tobe wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Koko kara sa~a　Love & Peace!! Worries, troubles? no problem! Tell me what you got in your mind We so aight top and bottom Just nod your head and smile How you like it up in the sky It’s alright to kiss the stars You and me we so free like a butterfly Zutto sagashi tsudzuke teta　Love & Peace Kikkake wo mattetakedo Tsumuide yukou　new adventure story `Chotto kowai kurai ga ii' Sou kimi ga waraukara Bokura wa kawatte ikeru (Ride on the shooting stars!) It’s time to fly! Mamora reru yori mo Mamoru koto no tsuyosa wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Oshiete kureta kimi Kagayaku kiseki wo egakou bokutachi to wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Oikakete　Love & Peace!! Jump and fly To the place you wanna be And just say wow I don’t need no compass or map Beat goes on till you see the sunset Heart too hot (hot) Come and hold ma hands brother Dreams, love, passion hotter Come and make it greater Itami sae mo kasunde iku Nagaiyo ga kite mo Shinjite ite Cuz you can fly! Tebanasenu negai wo Nagashita namida wo Soon you will see those pains have made you stronger Hang on and be yourself! It’s time to fly! Yumemita mirai no sonosaki no sekai e wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Bokura tabidatou mada daremoshiranai basho wo mezashite tobe wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Koko kara sa~a　Love & Peace!! wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Koko kara　Love & Peace!! Character Appearances Anime Characters *Katta Kirifuda *Hamukatsu (transforms to Katsudon in the creature world Duel Stage) Creatures The ending shows Hamukatsu being invited by Flaming Meracchi and entering Katta's deckbox. He transforms to Katsudon upon his arrival in the Duel Stage meeting creatures before joining with Katta's signature creatures (Gaial Kaiser, Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age, Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon, Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge and Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution) and exiting the deckbox. Different creatures from the listed sets under the Revolution block appear in the ending after a certain number of episodes. The following creatures appear in both versions of the ending: *Flaming Meracchi *Jaberu, Snow Faerie *Holdeganus, Snow Faerie *Acroite, Start Dash *Topgear, Start Dash *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Black Psycho, Revenge *Hell Claw, Revenge *Chainsaw, Revenge *Nitro Flag, Sonic *Redzone, Roaring Invasion *The Red, Lightning Sonic *Tenzan, Sinister Demon Dragon *Gachanko, Minirobo No.1 *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Gachanko Gachirobo *Torigara Dashicchi *Miradante, Time Revolution *Mirac, Time Ball *Dueangel, Nine Extremes *Kumouse, Invader *Belbale, Snow Faerie *K Manomi *H Kofugu *Don Sabote, Mirage The following creatures appear during episodes 14-28: *Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King *Killeredeye, Dark Armor *Giran, Dark Armor *Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula *Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *Tenzan, Sinister Demon Dragon *Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball *Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *Jaggra, Invader *Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka *Vegas, Eureka *Blackjack, Invader *Baron Spade, Invader *Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King *Chainsaw, Revenge *Warashibabe, Super Mirage *Black Psycho, Revenge *Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms *Hell Claw, Revenge *Runkey, Beast Army *Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army *Runbomber, Beast Army *Bearfugan, Super Beast Army *Bearsir, Beast Army The following creatures appear during episodes 29-40: *Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *X-girls, Snow Faerie *Dracken, Revolution Dragon *Love Dracchi *Mega Magma Dragon *Flaming Meracchi *Shibainu, Two Extremes *Saruiel, Six Extremes *Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes *Kijitron, Four Extremes *Katsbee, Five Extremes *Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes *The Zet, Lightning Sonic *Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion *Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic *Death the Lost, Demon Revolution *The Lost, Dark Armor *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Raraa, Trust Ball *Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *Rockinstar, Time Dragon *Rosen Star, Revolution Holy Dragon *Miradante, Time Revolution *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *Unidentified *Forbidden *Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer *Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom *Bolbalzak Ex *Gizumurin, Revenge *Master G, Super Eureka *Mauchu, One Extreme *Duenyan Emperor *Sutenyanko *Chan G, Eureka Gallery Cross Gene - Love & Peace|TV Size Ver CROSS GENE - 「Love & Peace」Short MV|Official MV Short Ver CROSS GENE - Love & Peace|Full MV Ver Trivia *It was the first song on Duel Masters season to be sung by a South Korean band. *From this ending Onimaru seems to be taller than a regular person as compared to Glenmalt. *The beginning sequence of the ending is the continuation of the first ending. Category:Theme Songs